A person often has individual sheets that need to be temporarily held together, yet need to be opened for review or reading. For example, a person playing an instrument might have individual sheets of music setting on a music stand. As the person finishes one sheet, he or she needs to flip the sheet to reveal the next sheet.
In other instances, a person might want to hold sheets of a speech in place as he or she reads from the speech. While cumbersome devices such as ring binders exist, being able to quickly fasten together a plurality of sheets for future use as well as the capability of substituting one sheet for another is more desirable. In addition, if a person desires to assemble sheets in book-like fashion, he or she could open the sheets and lie them flat on a surface.
The present invention provides a device for temporarily holding a plurality of sheets in a condition for full access as well as permitting binding of the sheets in a stack sequentially which he or she can then open as though it were a book or a booklet. The sheets of material fastened to the leaves of the binding system can be removed, replaced, or rearranged at will while the leafs are bound along the edges to secure the sheets in a functional relationship to permit use as an openable binder. Particular applications for sequencing sheets of material are sheet music for musicians, presentations for professionals, layouts for graphic artists, lectures for teachers, book-creation projects for school children, photo albums, x-ray, sequences in medicine, bills and receipts for accountants etc. In each of these cases, the person can position the sheets in the unit and then open the unit to read the sheets much as one would read a book.